Sorrow
by HopelessRomantic235
Summary: Sakura finds Sasuke alone and wounded after a fierce battle. Swayed against her better judgment she decides to heal him, old lonely feelings resurface and Sakura is again left alone, broken and longing for her teammate to come back home. One-shot/SasuSaku


_**Sorrow**_

* * *

Emerald eyes filled with tears as she looked on past the ruble and piles of burnt wood that once housed many families. Horror struck the pinkette as she saw crimson red eyes staring right back at her.

Quickly she flashed stepped to a standing position, ignoring the pain in her left arm and telling the nerves in her leg that said she should heal herself first to shut the hell up!

She blinked threw the drizzle of rain and saw the crimson irises deplete leaving hypnotic onyx eyes in their wake.

Sakura suddenly gasped as she saw the tears of blood running from Sasuke's left eye, and against her better judgment, she approached to help him.

Every step she scolded herself. This was not the Sasuke she once knew, the Sasuke she once loved.

_**He LEFT you! What the HELL are you thinking stupid!**_ She didn't miss a step in her important looking stride as she drew closer to the muscular figure.

**Y_ou are an IDIOT! Turn back right now! Go find Naruto, Kakashi, and Sai, heal THEM, not the Traitor! _** Every muscle and nerve screamed at Sakura to turn back, to finally see what he has been doing all along.

But, she couldn't. Her _teammate_ was hurt, no matter what he did to her, to Naruto, to the Hidden Leaf, her teammate was hurt and she finally had the power to help him. She would not pass this up.

She stopped a foot in front of Sasuke, she was surprised he didn't run for it, maybe he knew that he needed medical attention?

Sakura stared at his eyes for a long time, his cheek was dried with smudged blood, the sleeve of his white shirt had wiped the majority of the sticky substance off his cheek.

She frowned at the rest of the Uchiha's appearance, his clothes were tattered and his body bruised, she also sensed some chakra disturbance circulating in his back, she guessed he had a wound that has yet to be healed.

A bit hesitantly, she put her hand to his cheek and a green haze started to glow. Sasuke closed his eyes and let the warm feeling envelope him, he had never felt this before, such warmth, such…Good.

Sakura removed her hand from his skin. "Let me see your back." she could not hide the worry her voice held, even as Sasuke looked at her, his eyes were blank -As usual- and didn't give Sakura any insight on the pain she was sure he felt.

"Well? Do you want to die?" venom laced in her vice as she let hatred cloud her mind. Does he not have faith in her abilities?

Much to her surprise Sasuke sat down and pulled his arms out from his sleeves, letting the white shirt hang at his sides.

**_Holy crap, he's even more gorgeous than before!_** Sakura told the fan-girl part of her mind to shut up -She would dream later-.

The kunoichi sat on her legs and held her hands up to his back letting the green chakra spread once more. She was shocked. Not only was his chakra channels knotted together, but also the muscles, and the wound was caked in dried blood.

You didn't have to be a medic to know that it was a relatively new wound; however, she soon realized that Sasuke was not allowing his body to heal after a battle. You didn't have to be Einstein to know that either.

_He's pushing his luck_, Sakura thought.

"You need to let your body heal." she said breaking the eerie silence.

"Hn..."

"I see your vocabulary hasn't gotten any better." the pinkette muttered.

"Why?" Sasuke suddenly asked. "How would you know what's best for me?"

Sakura snorted. "Gee, let me think, I've trained with Lady Tsunade ever since you left, I've surpassed Tsunade, I am the chief medical ninja of Konoha and Suna, I can turn boulders and mountains to dust with my pinkie finger-"

"Okay, I get it." Sasuke interrupted leaving Sakura with a satisfied grin.

"You're chakra lines are tangled, did you know that?" she took the lack answer as a 'no' and continued. "When that happens your body is telling you that it needs rest, that it needs time to get back in order, the muscles in your back are also knotted, that tells you that you did something that's straining your muscles, I take it the gash wasn't accidental."

Sasuke's body stiffened under Sakura's capable hands. "Thought so." Sakura continued to wrap his waist in a gouge.

Still facing his back Sakura moved her hands to his temples and healed the rest of the damage done to his eye. Then she stood and threw her supplies back in her bag, swinging it over her shoulder and clipped the buckles together.

"Rest." she instructed before turning her back and walking away, biting back tears that stung her emerald eyes.

_NO!_ she would _not_ cry in front of him, she refuses to let him see her weakness!

But, still, the urge to run back to him, to embrace him, to feel the warmth of his skin, to cry into his chest, to let her feelings hang in the open…

_NO!_ The first rule of being a ninja, never show your feelings! She had so many problems with that rule; if her face showed nothing then her eyes would surely betray her.

Her fists clenched at her sides as the kunoichi fought against her feelings. But, in the end…They won.

She ran back to him tears flying behind her as she flung her self into his chest, crying.

"Take care of yourself, Sasuke." Sakura chocked out. "Please, I don't want your death to spread like Orochimaru's and Itachi's." finally she looked up at his onyx eyes, the same ones that had haunted her dreams, the same hypnotic, captivating dark gaze.

Her hands bald into fists as she held onto him. "I never want to lose you Sasuke," tears poured over onto her cheeks as her wet eyes glistened and sparkled in the moonlight. "Promise me that you will never do that to me and Naruto, you just can't die on us." her chest squeezed with a pain she hasn't felt in a long time, a lump formed in her throat as his calloused hand moved to lay on her cheek.

She cowered into his hand like a child hiding behind her mother, but she didn't care if she looked weak in front of him, no she was too empty right now, too numb to feel anything but pain and sadness and longing for her Sasuke-kun to come back home where he belonged.

"Sakura," her eyes shot up to look at him, pale pink eyes brows knitted together. "Thank you." his eyes were soft, but her heart was crippling.

"No, Sasuke, please." Sakura whispered. "Please, don't say good bye, not again!"

"Thank you Sakura, for everything." and with that he was gone in a flash, but not far enough to avoid hearing his name being called in a desperate pleading voice.

_If only she knew_, if only she knew how much it hurt Sasuke to see her like that, how much it _killed_ him to leave her like she was, in the way he did.

Orochimaru was right…

He _has_ gotten soft…

* * *

**A/N: Hello my peeps! Well, I don't know, now that it's done I think I might do kinds like a sequal to it, what do you guys think? Should i do it sometime?**

**anywho, I just wrote this when I was trying to write the 3rd chapter to my other fanfic "The Rescue" read it and then gime some ideas on what you think should happen in the third chapt. It would REALLY help me out!  
**

**So, comment/review!And thanks for reading! Remember tell me if you think I should continue or if it totally sucks. Thanks in advance to all the people who like/fav/review this little drabble!^^  
**

**D/C: I do NOT own Naruto! Only the plot.**

**Edit: 8/3/10**

**Looking back on this, I don't really like it...8/ Oh well!  
**


End file.
